Red (Dick Figures)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Red Origin: Dick Figures Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Stickfigure, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a wide variety of conventional and unconventional weapons), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Was able to regenerate his hand after he accidentally cut it off and from having both of his arms broken, Blue with Red's powers was able to regenerate from having his torso crushed by a car), Flight, Vehicular Mastery, Cloth Manipulation (Able to change his clothes into a Batman costume at will), Dimensional Storage (Can seemingly pull weapons from nowhere), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers from his eyes and hands, as well as create a massive beam of energy by charging it), Telekinesis (Can make people's heads explode with a thought), Afterimage Creation, Power Bestowal (If his mind is swapped with someone else's, his powers are transferred into their body), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Can survive in space), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Was the only person shown to be unaffected by Kitty Amazing, who caused anyone who looked at it to immediately die), Extreme Pain (Was unfazed by a knife lodged in his skull and putting his own head in a bear trap, Blue with Red's powers was unfazed by having his torso crushed by a car) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created a crater this large when he was only 8 years old, Casually broke a man's neck with a kick, Easily ripped a man in half, Easily killed a tortoise several times larger than a semi truck, Ripped a zombie's head off on accident, Ate barbed wire, His energy blast shattered the skeleton of the Kung Fu Winner, who was able to harm him and match him in a fight, Contributed half the energy of a high-five that accidentally leveled 19 city blocks) Speed: Above Average Human, Supersonic Flight Speed (Flew this fast) Lifting Strength: Class K, likely Class M (Threw fifteen 8 years olds off of himself when he was only a child, Casually tore a man in half, Bench pressed 20,000 lbs, Casually lifted a factory) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Was undamaged by jumping out of a helicopter and falling through the roof of a building, Was undamaged by falling to earth and creating a crater this large on impact when he was only 8 years old, Far superior to Pink, who was only mildly annoyed by an explosion that destroyed a Maulmart, Blue broke his hand from trying to punch him) Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pistol, SMG, Shotgun, Shurikens, Flamethrower, Broadsword, Laser Sword, Katana Intelligence: Despite being a complete idiot in the conventional sense, Red is exceptionally skilled in combat, Able to quickly dispatch of numerous opponents in a warzone in rapid succession, shoot with enough precision to hit the trigger of a gun he threw so it shot the person he threw it at, and Outmatching an army of Kung Fu masters Weaknesses: Red is severely alcoholic, a complete idiot, and regularly abandons things he is doing at the drop of a hat if something more appealing catches his eye, such as an attractive girl, alcohol, or food, even if lives are at stake Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Mondo Media Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pilots Category:Alcoholics Category:Tier 8